A liquid crystal display device comprises, for example, a plurality of common electrodes spaced apart from each other by slits and the common electrodes are disposed across a plurality of main pixels. The slits are, for example, formed along video signal lines (source lines) which supply video signals to switching elements connected to pixel electrodes.
Incidentally, a metal line electrically connected to the common electrode has been disclosed as one of constituent elements of the liquid crystal display device. The metal lines are disposed along the video signal lines but are not disposed at the slits. At this time, the aperture ratio of the sub-pixels and the degree of color mixture may be varied and the slit cycle may be visually recognized as non-uniformity in color due to presence of the metal lines.